Fathers and Sons
by Soulless Warlock
Summary: Burt makes a visit to the office of George Anderson, Blaine's father, and opens a brand new door for a father and son. Not really a Blurt story, but Burt is helping Blaine out in a way. References plot points in all three seasons.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to this story and my OCs. The rest all belongs to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, the various songwriters, and to the writers of any joke that may not be mine.**

**0000000000**

George Anderson looked up from his papers to see a familiar face standing in front of his desk. It was Burt Hummel, the newly-elected Ohio Senator, but, perhaps more importantly, the father of Kurt Hummel, Blaine's boyfriend.

George stood up and held his hand out.

"Senator Hummel," he said, Burt took his hand and shook it firmly. "It's a pleasure to see you."

"Call me Burt," the former mechanic insisted.

George nodded. "Have a seat." Burt acquiesced. "When you called me, I was curious. Is a political visit or something more personal?"

"It's personal," Burt said. "You know our sons are dating, right?"

"Well aware," George said, his shoulders tensing up. "Listen. I understand you worry about - Kurt's his right name, right?" Burt nodded. "…and Blaine's relationship from my standpoint. But, if you're here because you're worried I might do something to ruin it, you're wrong."

Burt didn't say a word, merely motioned for the man to elaborate.

"How did you feel when Kurt came out to you?" George asked.

"Well," Burt began, "to be honest, I think Kurt's a different. I kind of figured it out when he was three, so I had 13 years to let it go through my mind."

"But that doesn't mean you weren't just a little – upset by the development?"

This time, it was Burt's turn to shift uncomfortably. "What're you getting, Mr. Anderson?"

"Call me George, it's only fair," George stated. "What I mean is, if Kurt were straight, do you feel his life would be easier?"

"Life's hard no matter who you are," Burt answered. "I know that sounds like a stock answer, but it's the truth."

"I know that," George said. "But, it would easier for him to live in an unaccepting world."

"Ah." Burt finally understood what George was trying to say.

The elder Anderson stood up from his desk.

"When he first came out, I didn't know how to react," George said. "Honestly, how do you react to that?"

"It's a lot to take in."

"It is," George's face seemed to darken. "Then, you get a phone call that your son, the boy you've loved since the doctor first handed him to you, has been attacked. Beaten for being himself. You start to think, maybe life would be easier if he was…" George stopped himself mid-sentence. "No parent wants to see their child put in that situation."

"I understand that." Burt's voice was a low growl. Dave Karofsky had gotten off lucky that Finn and Kurt had stopped him from caving in his skull. "But, Blaine thinks you're angry at him for who he is."

"He said that?" George took his seat. "He said that you?"

"Not really," Burt said. "But…I don't think there has ever been a more mismatched father and son than me and Kurt. He's – He's certainly one of a kind and I'm…" Burt opened his arms to show off his flannel shirt and jeans, "…well, one of a million. Doesn't mean we don't have our problems."

George straightened his posture, signaling Burt to continue.

"When I first starting dating my wife, Carole, I spent a lot of time with her son. He's a lot like me, you know, loves football, basketball, that sort of things. The stuff Kurt doesn't like. And, I admit, it was nice and, yeah, sometimes I do wish I could talk to Kurt about stuff like that." Burt shifted in his seat. "But, I have Finn for that." His expression changed to that of sadness. "Kurt got jealous. He thought he had to change himself to get me to love him. And that should never be a question when it comes a father and a son."

"You're right."

"What Blaine did tell me is that, the two of you worked on a car together, and he felt that you were trying to make him straight."

George's brow furrowed. "That's not what I wanted. I just wanted my son to talk to me. Show me that he was still the same kid that would tell me about his day, about his music lessons, that sort of thing."

"He still is," Burt said. "I've only know him for a couple of months, but I can guarantee it."

"I don't think I know how to talk to him now," George confessed.

"Start with a 'Hey, how was your day?'" Burt quipped. "That always helps."

Burt stood up. "I think I've interrupted your work long enough. So, I'll let you get back to it."

George shook Burt's hand again.

"Why did you _really_ come here, Senator?" George asked. "Like you said, you've only known my son for a few months. What's to gain from talking to me about this personal issue?"

"Blaine's important to Kurt. That means he's important to me."

George studied Burt's features and saw something he rarely ever saw from an elected official: Truthfulness when he spoke. The two men nodded to each other and Burt exited the office, leaving George Anderson alone.

**0000000000**

Blaine set down his backpack and was making a scramble up the stairs, stopping when he saw his father step out of his home office. George looked over at Blaine, studying his son's facial expression. The young man seemed apprehensive, unsure of how to play this scene.

He was so used to his father showing up at home at six or seven in the evening, the sight of the man home at four must of have caused a small heart attack.

"Ah," George said, "just the man I was looking for."

Blaine's eyes widened. Had his dad been drinking?

"I wanted to ask you something, Blaine?"

"Sure, Dad," Blaine said nervously, his father stepping in closer to him.

"How was your day, son?"

Blaine looked at his father; he hadn't heard him ask him that in almost a year. He wondered if he should ask if he was sick or just take this for what it was: a freaking miracle.

"It was great," Blaine said, surprised that his voice cracked upon saying those words.

"Just great?" George asked. "Come on up to my office. We can talk there."

George turned and reentered his office, leaving Blaine in shock. What the hell had he just seen and heard? Was that really his dad or had pod people finally taken over the Earth? Maybe the old man had had a stroke. No, he sounded healthy as a horse.

Maybe it really was an honest to goodness miracle. He screwed up his courage and followed his father into the office, hopeful that he would figure out what was going on and if this was something could forward to in the future.

**0000000000**

**A/N: I know the ending was corny, but I'm a sucker for those kinds of endings. And I've wanted to write something this for a while and Glee fanfiction offered me to platform.**

**I know we haven't met Mr. Anderson yet and most writers like to make him into some kind of monster, but considering that Glee surprised us with Burt, what if he's the way he is with Blaine for reasons that run a little deeper than just garden variety homophobia. He's afraid for Blaine, but doesn't know how to voice it for fear of looking weak himself.**

**In keeping with another tradition of mine, I want to present my readers with a visual template for Mr. Anderson. I kept hearing William Devane's voice whenever I was writing this story. He played James Heller on _24_, Bernie Hobson on _Early Edition_, and Greg Sumner on _Knots Landing_. So, I thought, maybe Blaine's father's is an older gentleman and it sort of flowed from there.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Signed  
><strong>**Soulless Warlock**


End file.
